Mistakes
by NEKO-A-GO-GO
Summary: Gender-bent. Even the seemingly flawless Sergeant Thomas James Calhoun can make the dumbest of mistakes. Rather strong T, let me know if I should raise it to M. sorry if its not that good.


**Mistakes**

Sergeant Thomas James Calhoun was a lot of things. He was a fierce warrior, a great leader, and an intelligent strategist. His men had a great fear and respect for him. He fought valiantly each and every day. He was not one to be trifled with or easily manipulated and yet...he found himself on the floor, outside the bathroom door of his girlfriend's, Phoenix, apartment, trying to get said girlfriend to come out.

They had just spent a lovely evening together, like they had been since they met a year ago during the 'incident'. They went to Sugar Rush for the races, then to tappers for a drink. He was planning to walk her up to her apartment, like always, kiss her good night and leave. Phoenix had other plans...

_"Why don't you come in tonight Tommy?" Phoenix said sweetly, her cheeks giving off an incandescent honey glow, that Thomas found adorable._

_"You sure about that?" Thomas asked hesitantly; he didn't want to rush the sweet handy woman into something she wasn't ready for._

_"Sure, I'm sure!" Phoenix said as she took his hand and lead him inside._

_It was on from there. As soon as the door closed, Thomas pull her up by the hand he held and pressed her into a heated kiss. Phoenix eagerly complied, kissing him in return. Without breaking the embrace, Thomas swiftly maneuvered their way to Phoenix's bed room. He delicately tossed the out of breath Phoenix on to her bed and began to take off the black T-shirt he wore that night, revealing his well toned and muscled torso._

_""J-jiminy, ja-jaminy!" Phoenix said with a large gulp._

_Thomas smirked and slowly dropped his cargo pants, kicking them to the side with a flourish. He thinks he heard Phoenix say something along the lines of 'my land!' but it was so quiet that he wasn't sure. He slowly made his way to the foot of the bed and then crawled the short distance to the middle where Phoenix sat with her knees up to her chin and her cheeks a blaze. Thomas found the site more beautiful than he could stand. Quickly he scooped her up again and began to ravish her with deep, sweet kisses all over making her gasp and moan his name._

_"T-t-t-thomas, w-wait I—ah! Oh my land! So good—wait Tommy! I-I need to talk to you about some thing!" Phoenix sputtered out, as Thomas discarded her boots, socks, and pants leaving her in her work shirt and panties...but not for long!_

_"So talk, I'll just kiss lower," Thomas said cheekily as he undid the buttons of her shirt with his teeth._

_Before Phoenix could say a word, Thomas slipped his hand in between her legs and rubbed the fabric of her underwear. Phoenix moaned in pleasure at his skilled touch; her mind going hazy and almost blank. Thomas gave a low chuckle at her mewls and decided to give her a break. Giving her one last deep kiss, Thomas removed his hand. He broke the kiss and laid her down, giving light pecks all over her petite frame._

_"You've got exactly five minutes before I tear into you like a Christmas ham. Start talking," Thomas whispered sensually into her ear, making her shiver as he resumed kissing her body._

_It took her a minute to gather her thoughts and make it out of her lustful haze. She sat up, pushing Thomas off of her. He growled, perhaps it had been a mistake to let her talk. Phoenix gave him a peck on the lips before scrabbling off of the bed to her dresser. She began to dig around the bottom draw, throwing a few articles of clothing around._

_"The five minutes were for talking Fix-it, not for lollygagging. If you don't have anything to say, then get you're ass back on this bed now, solider. That's an order!" Thomas barked lowly, regretting his the harshness of his words._

_He didn't want to hurt the maintenance woman's feelings or push her into something she wasn't ready for, but he was just too aroused to let this opportunity slip away. His rough words didn't seem to faze Phoenix though, as she turned around, hiding something behind her back._

_"Thomas, do you love me?" she asked innocently, rocking back and forth on her heels._

_The sergeant looked her over a minute. He took note of her honey glowing cheeks and dimpled knees. How her hair was ruffled from their intimacies, giving her a just awoken look. The way her bright blue eye wouldn't meet his out of embarrassment. It all made his chest tighten and feel warm. He gave her a fond smile._

_"Of course I do. You make me feel things I haven't felt since...you know," Thomas said, wincing slightly at the thought of his dead fiancé, Brenda._

_"Alright then, close your eyes," Phoenix said beaming with a smile._

_Normally he would question her, but the sooner her whims were met, the sooner he could get back to having his way with her, so he cooperated and closed his eyes. He could hear her little feet shuffling on the carpet towards him, and feel her presence become more prominent._

_"Alright Tommy, open your eyes!" Phoenix almost whispered._

_Thomas did as he was told and was shocked by what he saw. His little Phoenix was down on one knee, with her work shirt open and an impossibly large grin on her face, presenting him with a ring in a blue velvet box._

_"What the hel-" Thomas whispered, but was cut off by Phoenix._

_"Thomas James Calhoun, I love you. I've loved you since the day you tried to shoot me! Then I got to know you and I found out that behind your rough exterior was a very sweet man and I loved you even more. I don't care what baggage your back story comes with, I want to be with you til the day my code is obsolete! So Tommy, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Phoenix said, her face full of honey glow and her eyes shining bright._

_Nothing about what she said was funny. Well maybe the bit with the shooting, but still...It was all very sweet and touching. Thomas was touched, but that didn't stop the whole situation for being hilarious. So he laughed. It started with a light giggle, that turned into a chuckle, which turned into laughter. He laughed good, and hard, and long. He didn't stop laughing until he heard her sniffle. Thomas immediately shut up and looked down at her._

_Still on one knee with her head down, Phoenix had closed the ring box. She knew it was a stupid idea! She knew he'd laugh at her! She knew he couldn't love her that way she did him! How could such a beautiful, high definition, war god love little old eight-bit Phoenix? That didn't stop her from trying though, and now she felt just terrible. Tears began to fall from her eyes._

_"Phoenix..." Thomas said, concern coloring his tone._

_Phoenix looked up at him in anger. How dare he pretend to be concerned, after laughing at her declaration of love! She stood, threw the ring box at his head with a satisfying thunk, and ran to the bathroom sobbing..._

That was how Thomas Jean Calhoun royally fucked up. He wasn't sure how he was gonna fix it either. It was almost opening time and he still hadn't even got Phoenix to yell at him, let alone come out so they could talk. He'd been pleading all night and he got no response. He knew he deserved it, but he had to try one last time before he had to go.

"Phoenix, baby listen to me. You don't have to talk just listen. I love you, you might not believe me but I do. I love how you never give up, even when things seem hopeless. How you're polite and kind to people who don't really deserve it. How you try your hardest to fix other people's problems. I love your honey glows, Phoenix! I want to be with you always, and I'm sorry I laughed-"

"Then why did you?" Phoenix said from behind him.

Thomas turn around from the bathroom door to see a disheveled Phoenix holding a large afghan around her self. Her eyes were red and puffy for crying. Her golden brown hair was tangled and messy. Her little button nose was redder than usual. He felt terrible, he caused her so much pain...then he became curious. How did she get out of the bathroom with out him noticing? He sat there all night, and he hadn't fallen asleep.

"How'd you get out of the can?" Thomas asked with a cock of his head.

"My bath tub isn't so comfortable for sleeping so I climbed out the bathroom window and went to Ruby's for the night," Phoenix clarified, wiping her nose.

"You scaled the building in your underwear?" Thomas chuckled.

"It's not like I had a choice! Besides, I believe I asked you a question first!" Phoenix huffed, folding her arms and looking cross.

Thomas knew she was serious, but he couldn't help but smile. She was just so cute. He slowly got up from the floor and approach her. Phoenix flattered a little, being intimidated by his height. Thomas got down on his knees to a more reasonable size in front of her.

"Why did you laugh at me Thomas?" Phoenix said, dropping her gaze away from his beautiful eyes.

"Cause it was kinda funny. Little you getting on one knee to propose, that isn't exactly a lady's job," Thomas teased, lifting her chin up and wiping a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb.

Phoenix said nothing, she only kept her gaze downward.

"Still that didn't give me any right to laugh, and I'm truly sorry. I'd never try to hurt you on purpose. You know that, right?"

Phoenix nodded, but still wouldn't look him in the eye. Thomas cupped her face with both his hands and forced her to look up.

"I love you Phoenix and I would be more than honored to be your husband, that is...if you'll still take me..."

That did it for Phoenix. Her lips stretched into a sweet smile, and her eyes regained their twinkle. She kissed Thomas full on the lips before breaking out into tears if joy.


End file.
